Chasing the Bandit King
by SagashiIndustries
Summary: AU. KOBJ, IY, YYH x-over. After saving two local girls, Jing finds himself pursued by 5 women, all after his heart. Who will succeed. R for Yusuke and Inuyasha's foul mouths, and a lemon if someone else writes one. please RR. chapter 2 up.
1. Jing, the ladies man

Chasing the Bandit King Chapter1: Jing, the lady's man. (YYH, IY, and KOBJ crossover)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I own... Jing and Inuyasha on DVD. The characters, I don't own, but I own the idea for this story. Hey, I kept my promise.  
  
Ages:  
  
Jing, Kagome, Keiko, Yusuke, Stir, Mirabelle, and Rose: 15  
  
Inuyasha: 16 in human years.  
  
Italicized words are the character thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's POV: I was in big trouble. I was about to be killed by the gangs of Kasanefuguchi High, along with my best friend, Keiko. Where's Inuyasha or Yusuke? One of them is always supposed to rescue us. What are they waiting for? I thought I was done for, but then, out of nowhere comes this boy and a bird who knock out all of them in one blow. Who was that? Whoever he is, I owe him my life.  
  
Keiko's POV: Kagome and I were both confused on just who our mystery savior is. "Keiko, maybe, we should find that kid and thank him." Kagome said. I agreed, and we headed off. Maybe he's cute. After all, there's no harm in looking.  
  
Yusuke's POV: Inuyasha and I were actually beaten to the punch at saving our girlfriends Keiko and Kagome. "What the hell's going on here?" we both yelled. "Who was that guy, Yusuke?" Inuyasha asked. "How the hell would I know, Inuyasha?" I yelled back. "Don't fucking yell at me." "Shut the fuck up!"  
  
Jing's POV: "Well, Jing, those girls looked pretty hot." Kir mentioned. "Kir, you really think you have a chance with those girls?" "You never know, Jing." We stopped to take a look around, when the two girls from before approached us.  
  
Keiko's POV: I'm glad I got a look at him. He was very cute indeed. "Hey, we wanted to thank you for saving us back there." I said. "No problem really. If you don't mind, I'm carrying a little too much on me. You can have these." The strange boy had told us as he dropped 20 shiny jewels. We were both speechless. "No need to thank me. By the way, what are your names? I'm Jing and this is Kir." "Hiya, ladies" I spoke out. "I-I'm Keiko, and this is Kagome." "H-Hi." "Keiko and Kagome, huh? What lovely names." We were both blushing a dark crimson.  
  
Yusuke's POV: "Inuyasha, look at that rotten bastard, hittin' on our girlfriends." I yelled. Inuyasha was speechless at the mention of his name. "N-no way. He's Jing, the legendary King of Bandits? What the fuck is happening?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, THE Bandit King? No way." "It's true, that's him." "Damn it, beaten by the Bandit King." "We should team up to get rid of him."  
  
Kagome's POV: I think I was falling for him, and I could tell Keiko has too. "Kagome, let's try to bring him back and make him ours." "Oh, you mean I use my powers to make more than one of him." "Exactly."  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
Rose's POV: Lately, Jing's been haunting all my dreams, and I can't stop thinking about him, despite the fact it's been about two months. I guess I truly am in love with the Bandit King. How could I fall for a bandit if I'm a cop? I guess it was his kindness. Anyone could fall for a guy as nice as him. I've decided to find him and make him my own.  
  
(In Adonis)  
  
Mirabelle's POV: "Hey, Captain?" I asked. "What is it, Mirabelle?" I was thinking. Maybe I should find Jing and bring him back to us?" "I see. So you're finally ready to admit you're in love with him" "Yes, I guess I am in love with him." "In that case, permission granted." "Thank you, Captain."  
  
(In ZanZan)  
  
Stir's POV: I finally have to pick my king. I haven't found a single suitor I've liked. I believe that wonder boy from the tournament could be the one I'm after. I'm going to look for him and bring him back here. That is my wish.  
  
So five girls are after Jing's heart. Who will prevail? Will it be Keiko, Kagome, Rose, Mirabelle, or Stir? Not even I know yet. All I know is that I'm not putting in a lemon unless someone else can write it, because I suck ass at lemons. 


	2. The chase begins

Chasing the Bandit King Chapter 2: The chase begins  
  
Well, here's an update for you. Please note that this chapter is G-rated.  
  
Kagome's POV: We had come up with a plan, we just need to know where to go to find him. "Hey Kagome, maybe my little pet can help" Keiko said. "Of course, Kirby." I said back as we called for Kirby. "Let me guess girls, Yusuke and Inuyasha have disappeared again?" Kirby asked us, then he laughed. "Not this time, Kirby" we both mentioned. "Here's who we want to locate this time." We then held up a picture of Jing. Kirby's response was: "N-No way. Why are you looking for him of all people?"  
  
Keiko's POV: "So you know him?" Kagome asked. "Girls, haven't you heard of the legendary Bandit King?" Kirby yelled. We said, "Who hasn't?" He then responded, "That boy is the one and only Bandit King. Why are you looking for him?" "We wanted to thank him for saving us, and to give him these jewels he gave us back." We both replied. "In that case, I'm going with you and there's no arguing about it." Kirby screamed at us.  
  
Kirby's POV: There's no way those girls are going out there unprotected. I shall perform my duty and make sure no harm comes to these girls.  
  
Yusuke's POV: Inuyasha and I were hiding in the bushes. "S-So it is him, the legendary Bandit King." Inuyasha looked spooked. "Well, we'd better find him first in order to keep Keiko and Kagome safe, don't you think?" "Yeah, I guess we should." "Then what are we waiting for? We'd better get going."  
  
Narrator: And so off they went, all searching for the Bandit King. Who will win his heart? Kagome, Keiko, Stir, Mirabelle, or Rose? I'll let you decide. Tell me in your review, or email me at pepperthedog5aol.com. 


End file.
